


Looking for Constellations

by meditationsinemergencies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hermione's Nook's Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meditationsinemergencies/pseuds/meditationsinemergencies
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are away for a girls' weekend when their friendship is taken to the next level.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48
Collections: Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest





	Looking for Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Hermione's Nook Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest! Thank you for creating such a fun event. 
> 
> Many thanks to [KazOfScotland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/profile) for creating such a sexy and inspiring piece of art! 
> 
> And thanks to AJC for doing a quick beta for me and for always reading every last word I send to you.

If truth be told, Hermione had always loved Ginny. It was the way Ginny carried herself, the way she spoke with such confidence, the way she smiled at everyone, the way she could talk to anyone and be friends with them. For a very long time, Hermione assumed that Ginny was her friend because of Ron and Harry. Hermione was never quite certain Ginny would have chosen to be her friend without the boys, but when Hermione and Ron split up, and Ginny sided with her, when Ginny still came over for ice cream and wine, when Ginny still wanted to be around Hermione, she fell in love with her. 

***

The pair, along with Luna, Padma, and Hannah, were at the beach on holiday for the weekend to celebrate the upcoming marriage of Hannah and Neville. It was their last night there and neither woman could sleep. Both were still up, sitting on the porch laughing about the weirdness of eating chocolate-shaped penis candies, and how mortified Neville would be if he knew all the things Hannah had told them. Ginny suggested they go for a walk on the beach. The night was warm with a lovely breeze, and, after all, tomorrow they’d return to dreary ole’ London.

The pair walked for a long time in silence; Hermione paused to gaze up at the stars, looking for constellations and naming them quietly under her breath as she found them. As she had turned to inform Ginny that she’d found Lyra, Ginny was standing right next to her, their arms brushing. She smiled warmly at Hermione, leaned in just-so, and kissed her. The red-head pulled away momentarily and searched the curly-haired witch’s face. Hermione smiled and leaned in to kiss Ginny back. 

With her wild-curls whipping in the twilight beach breeze, she never thought that Ginny, Ginny Weasley, would be kissing her, but she was. Ginny's lips felt grand against her own, soft and sweet and vaguely timid as if the redhead was unsure of the kiss, unsure if it would be well-received. Hermione kissed her back with a soft intensity, like lightning far off in the distance. She sucked Ginny's bottom lip between hers and pooled with arousal as Ginny groaned, the woman's hands finding Hermione's hips, her fingers digging into her against her cotton dress. 

She felt her hair almost wrapping around Ginny, as if it were claiming her--keeping her close to her. Curls intertwining into Ginny’s pony-tail--chestnut brown braided into scarlet red. Hermione’s hands rested on Ginny’s hips, the feel of her athletic shorts beneath her fingers. A tingle shot down her spine and rested in her pelvis when Ginny’s fingers grazed down her bare arms. Hermione deepened the kiss, relishing in the taste of firewhiskey on Ginny’s tongue, sucking the taste into her own mouth. Ginny’s hands found hers and tugged on her as the woman dropped to her knees in the sand, pulling Hermione with her. 

The sand was cool against Hermione’s legs, sticking to and wetting the fabric of her dress. Ginny pulled out her wand and whispered _impervius_ over Hermione and then herself. Hermione laughed and laid back against the sand. “None’s going to get into my hair now. Why didn’t we think of this earlier today?” 

Ginny shrugged, “Sometimes I think we forget we’re witches. Mmmm? Plus, it’s always fun to watch you struggle with your hatred of sand. You’re positively adorable when you’re frustrated.” 

Hermione glared at Ginny, propping up onto her shoulders, her hair falling into the sand. Ginny, still resting on her knees, leaned forward and captured Hermione’s lips into a kiss. With her legs bent, the skirt of Hermione’s dress had fallen towards her hips. Ginny hitched a leg onto the other side of the other witch’s hip, pushing the dress up her body further, and Hermione felt Ginny’s fingers playing with the lace of her panties. Leaning in to kiss her again, Ginny’s hands slid up Hermione’s waist and grazed the cups of her bra and the tops of her breasts. Hermione placed her hands on Ginny's hips, pushing against her, feeling the warmth of her centre through her shorts and against her skin. With a flick of the wrist and a whisper, Hermione vanished her bra, so that Ginny's hands were now pressed against her bare chest. Smiling, she tugged lovingly on Hermione's nipples, causing her to groan in pleasure. 

After their lips and tongue tasted each others' necks and collar bones, each others' breasts and nipples, Hermione pulled away, pushing Ginny off of her just so. "Get next to me," Hermione commanded. 

Lying in the sand next to one another, both women rolled on their sides. Hermione reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind Ginny's ear, letting her fingers caress down her cheek, letting her thumb slide across the redhead's bottom lip. "Hmmmmm," Hermione mused. She let her hand run over Ginny's form, it was very different than Hermione's own body, Ginny was so strong and lean; her muscles made Hermione wanted to caress and lick and bite every inch of Ginny Weasley. 

Hermione played with the band on Ginny's shorts. "How…" she began, "am I supposed to make you come in a _very_ public place if you've these shorts on." 

Ginny laughed, "I didn't know we were going to be doing this when we set out on our walk, for starters. And, secondly, this isn't _very_ public. It's the middle of the night on a beach, you swotty little rule follower." 

Hermione baulked, "I am not swotty. I just don't want to get charged with public indecency." 

"I guess we'll have to just do this some other time then." Ginny teased.

Shaking her head no, Hermione said, "Oh, no. There are ways around your pesky shorts."

Again with a flick of her wrist and mumbled charm, Hermione removed the crotch from the other witch's shorts. She smiled mischievously at Ginny, and said before kissing her again, "I'll repair them when we're done." 

Ginny kissed her back with much more intensity than before. Before was tender, as it often is when kissing someone new, exploring each other's lips, focusing on which sounds come from what action, but now…now the passion was oozing from them, slipping between them, slick and hot. Hermione's hands found the inside of Ginny's thighs and she listened with pleasure as her fingers slid along the red-headed witch's centre and the woman hissed in delight.

Hermione circled Ginny's clit, listening to her mews of pleasure. Pressing her face against Ginny's neck to kiss her, Hermione slid her two fingers into her, the warmth of her body made Hermione want to explode. Ginny was tight and warm and oh so wet and Hermione wanted nothing more than to bathe in this moment, to drown in it. 

She worked her fingers into Ginny, listening to her sounds when Hermione felt Ginny shift and suddenly the witches hand was between her legs. 

Hermione knew she was soaked, she could feel her own wetness between her thighs when she rubbed them together. Ginny cupped her cunt with her hand and gently squeezed her, teasing her clit and leaving her centre begging to be touched. Ginny urged Hermione's face to hers and kissed her. Ginny slid her fingers into Hermione and it was a wonder to Hermione that she didn't immediately come. Yes, Hermione had enjoyed having sex with men, but being filled by a cock wasn't the same as this, this was Ginny Weasley's long, beautifully freckled fingers soaked from her pussy, pushing deep and hard in and out of her. 

Their kissing became less of a kiss and more of mouths touching as they breathed and moaned and swore while fucking one another. They found a rhythm: Hermione grazing Ginny's clit lightly while pushing her fingers deep into her; Ginny slipping a third finger into Hermione's sweetness and pushing into her hard and quick. Expectedly, Hermione was the first to unravel, and later she'd think of how grateful she was that no one was around to hear her cry out. Overwhelmed by Ginny and overwhelmed by her own orgasm, Hermione crawled down into the sand between Ginny's legs and gingerly touched her clit while slipping her tongue inside her, tasting her when she came for Hermione. 

Later, as they walked back to the beach house, Hermione stopped and exclaimed, "Oh! I need to repair your shorts."

As she went to flick her wand Ginny shook her head, "No. I'd like to keep them for the next time we're fuck outside." She winked at Hermione and the pair laughed.

Hermione groaned, "I prefer a bed, Gin." 

"Yes, well. At least let me fuck you in the Forbidden Forest once." She said, pulling Hermione towards her to kiss her and whispering, "I bet the Centaurs would _love_ to hear how loudly you come." 

Hermione swotted her on the arm and Ginny jogged ahead of her to evade her. Hermione walked briskly behind her to catch up. 

Once back in the house, the pair found themselves in Ginny's bed, kissing and touching. Hermione found herself connecting Ginny's freckles with her wand. 

"What are you doing?" Ginny inquired. 

Hermione smiled, whispered a quick spell, and where she'd been tracing with her wand lit up. "Looking for constellations. I found Lyra again. Here." She pointed to the soft glowing constellation on Ginny's upper thigh. 

"I think Lyra may be my new favourite constellation," Ginny said with a smile and leaned in to kiss Hermione once again.

  
  
  



End file.
